


To Make You Happy

by zams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Fluff Pretending To Be Angst, Future Fic, Lots of Bucky Feelings, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Bucky knows what he needs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He needs to be enveloped, covered, <em>crushed</em> by Steve's larger body, wrapped up in everything Steve is, his restrained strength, scent, and goodness. Craves it, is nearly desperate for it after the years of loneliness, pain, and confusion.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Happy

**

Bucky knows what he needs.

He needs to be enveloped, covered, _crushed_ by Steve's larger body, wrapped up in everything Steve is, his restrained strength, scent, and goodness. Craves it, is nearly desperate for it after the years of loneliness, pain, and confusion. Lying in their bed with Steve on top of him, his arms stretched above his head, both wrists held firm but not tight in just one of Steve's large hands, the grounding weight of Steve's body on his is the best Bucky's ever felt.

He needs it, needs to feel like this always, safe and protected and loved, _connected_ in a way that only Steve can give.

"Fuck, Steve," Bucky gasps, arching up against Steve, against the press of Steve's hips pinning him down against the bed.

Steve sucks on his neck hard, bites a little bit, and Bucky moans. "Yes, need to feel you," he gets out breathlessly, overwhelmed with the rush of feelings inside him.

"You will," Steve promises with a roll of his hips, forceful just the way Bucky likes.

The feel of Steve's cock against his own is good, is perfect, yes, but that's not quite right, not what Bucky meant. _Steve doesn't understand_.

Bucky knows he's barely reacted, hardly given anything away, but Steve immediately can tell something's wrong regardless. After so many years together in the past, and the closeness they developed during the long days of Bucky's recovery mean that Steve is a master at reading him, noticing every little shift of expression, every minute muscle twitch. Perfectly attuned to him, there's nothing Steve doesn't notice.

Steve's hand loosens around his wrists, concern already written all over his face, and Steve even moves, taking back some of his weight, away from Bucky.

Bucky feels the loss keenly. "No," he growls, quickly wrapping his newly freed arms around Steve's shoulders. He squeezes tight. "No."

Steve returns the embrace, but it's a loose hold, and he sighs. "Something's wrong, Buck. Don't lie. Not to me."

As if Bucky would, and Steve knows that. This, a sexual relationship, may be new between them, even if the love he's had for Steve feels ancient, but Bucky knows Steve just as well, how quick he is to worry and assume blame.

"Not with what you were doing, never that," Bucky tells him, the words directly in Steve's ear so there’s no doubt as to their sincerity. "Never think that. You could never do something to hurt me."

Steve's passion and directness, his natural command, the goodness that’s so innate in him attract Bucky like nothing else. He would follow Steve to the end of the Earth and he has. He'd do it again.

Steve nods, nosing into the curve of Bucky's neck, and presses a feather-light kiss there, a silent-apology.

"Then what?" Steve whispers. He starts carding his fingers though Bucky's hair, soothing and gentle. "Let me help you."

"You do," Bucky says, the words grossly inadequate. Steve's saved him more times in the past few years, mostly from himself, than Bucky cares to remember.

Pulling back, Steve cups one of Bucky's cheeks in his hand and searches his face. Steve is so beautiful, inside and out, and up close like this, he steals Bucky's breath away.

"I need to feel you," Bucky says again. "You make things better. Make me better. When I was... gone," Bucky has to look away, heart pounding with memories he wishes he didn't have. "I wasn't _me_."

He falls silent then, frustrated because he doesn't know what words to use to explain. He risks a glance at Steve, who looks even more concerned than before, but infinitely patient, and it spurs him to continue.

"You helped me be _me_ again, Steve, and I feel most like myself when you're against me, and I can feel you. Feel how solid you are, how _here_ , right now in this moment with me you are, so I know I'm here, too, and not somewhere else away from you."

"Bucky..."

There's a wealth of pain in Steve's quiet murmur of his name, and Bucky tilts his head up so he can press his lips against Steve's.

Steve still doesn't understand.

"It's not about the past," he tries to explain before Steve can say anything else. "It's about the present, and how much better everything is now. Me, you, us. I just... like when you're aggressive, when you pick me up like it’s nothing, pin me down, make me feel how strong you are. Having all your power directed at me... I like that."

Bucky's rambling, he knows, all the thoughts swirling in his head and hard to catch so that he can voice them coherently, but he thinks he's gotten through to Steve at leas when Steve's eyes go soft and heated.

"You ground me, Steve," Bucky says, truer words he’s never spoken, and he has to kiss Steve again. "I need that, need to be reminded that we're together again and that's how it's always going to be, that I'm not going to wake up alone and not know who I am anymore."

He searches Steve's face, wanting to make sure Steve understands what he’s trying to say, and when he's satisfied that Steve has gotten it, Bucky breathes out, feeling as if some previously unnoticed weight lifts from his shoulders now that he’s shared this with Steve. It feels good. _He_ feels good.

Bucky lets his lips curve in a smug smirk, then, one he knows Steve's weak for. "And yeah,” he drawls casually, “it gets me pretty hot when you manhandle me around, why deny it?"

Steve huffs out an unexpected laugh, pulling him closer and holding onto him tightly. "I love you."

Bucky has to swallow around a suddenly dry throat from the reverence and adoration he can hear in Steve's voice. "I love you, too."

The words are simple, but enough, and then Bucky's quiet, enjoying being close to Steve, close enough to feel his heart beating against him. Bucky loves pressing his ear over Steve's heart, hearing how alive he is, and letting the rhythmic sound calm him.

After a few moments, Steve moves, taking one and then both of Bucky's wrists in his hand again, putting them over Bucky's head just like before.

Silent, Bucky watches him, an eyebrow cocked. Steve slowly eases more of his weight down on Bucky, and Bucky strains upward, arousal quickly building again. It’s always like that with Steve.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy," Steve tells him, his grip on Bucky's wrists tightening even as his hips start circling and pushing into Bucky's, and _fuck_ , Steve knows exactly what to do, what to say to get Bucky to fall apart for him.

Steve leans down to kiss him, lips lingering, breath hot, eyes intense. "Forever, Buck," he promises, and Bucky smiles.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
